Chelsea vs Lie Ren
Chelsea vs Lie Ren is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-ninth OMM. Description Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! The stealth units of heroic factions collide! Will Night Raid succeed in their micro mission to Remnant? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Argus (RWBY) Chelsea stuck to the shadows of the street as she closed in on the house. Infiltrating the house could prove hard - but Chelsea had seen one of the teens leave a while ago, and would imitate him and his voice to get back into the house. What was his name? Ren? ''Chelsea thought. As she reached for the door handle, someone made themselves heard behind her. "What are you doing?" Ren asked, staring at the disguise Chelsea was using. ''Wow! What the odds? '' "I'm... your concionce Ren. Now, just close your eyes and - please don't reach for that gun..." Too late. Ren drew Stormflowers and Chelsea immediately dived for cover. Okay, so she was busted: what a new one! '''Nobody blink! Fight!' Ren began spray firing the pistols as Chelsea rushed off into the shadows, looking for an opportunity to apply accupuncture. Ren looked around frantically, before sensing her coming up from behind. With a turn on his heels, he kicked Chelsea back, who back flipped and landed a few feet away, the other side of a dumpster. She immediately began to shove it towards Lie, who leapt over it - earning a sharp kick to the chest for his troubles. Ren skidded across the floor, having one of Chelsea's firm arms coil around his neck. With a hunch, he threw her off and looked to slash her with Stormflower's blades. Chelsea ducked and then struck with her needle, nicking him on the stomach and then the arm. Ren backed up, and then threw the Stormflowers towards her. Chelsea ducked and then closed the distance as she bore her needle. "Not smart to throw away your weapon!" she smugly grinned. But Ren matched her with a smile of his own, blocking her strike and kneeing her in the face, before his blades cut her shoulders on their return. "Shoulda known." she hissed, headbutting Ren in the face, slipping into the street. Ren came running out with his Stormflowers raised, but only Nora was there. "Hey! What's u-" "Boop." Ren said, surprising Nora. "Thought so." Ren said, swiping with his right foot, as 'Nora' quickly rushed to duck. But Ren was too fast, and caught her in the back of the knee - before delivering an aura charged palm strike, knocking Chelsea out cold, her body skidding to a halt at the feet of his team mates. KO! "You gave it away the second you hesitated." Ren said, as he put his weapons back on their hilts and marched towards Chelsea, dragging her into the house. "Who is she?" Weiss pondered. Blake looked around, wary. "Looks like we're going to find out." Conclusion This melee's winner is: Lie Ren!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Ninja vs Ninja themed One Minute Melees Category:AGK vs RWBY themed battles Category:Square Enix vs Rooster Teeth Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Web Shows vs Anime/Manga themed battles Category:2019 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees